gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Turbulence
Minor Turbulence is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonist Trevor Philips. Franklin and Michael appear during the beginning. Mission Franklin Clinton goes to Michael's house searching for Michael. The home is empty. Franklin calls Michael, who is in at Trevor's trailer in Sandy Shores with Trevor and Patricia Madrazo. Michael updates Franklin quickly on he and Trevor's situation. Once that conversation ends, Michael speaks with Trevor, Patricia, and Ron Jakowski. Trevor asks Ron about Trevor Philips Enterprises. Ron tells Trevor about a potential plot involving Merryweather Security and a large cache of weapons. Excited, Trevor and Ron exit the trailer, leaving Michael and Patricia. Trevor and Ron drive to McKenzie Airfield in Grapeseed where Trevor takes control of a Duster aircraft. Trevor flies towards a Merryweather cargo plane circling near Fort Zancudo. In order to avoid the fort's radar, Trevor must keep the Duster low to the ground as he approaches the plane and as he follows it along the northern shore of San Andreas. Once Trevor clears the fort's airspace, he approaches the cargo plane. As Trevor nears the plane, Merryweather mercernaries order him to move away. Eventually, they open the plane's rear cargo bay doors and begin shooting at him. Trevor crashes the Duster into the cargo bay, then fights his way past Merryweather mercernaries and sliding Merryweather Mesas to the plane's cockpit where he kills the pilot. Trevor takes control of the aircraft and attempts to fly it back towards McKenzie Field. However, he is soon intercepted by two US Air Force P-996 LAZER jets which demand that Trevor land at Fort Zancudo. Trevor refuses, resulting in the LAZERs firing missiles at the cargo plane and destroying one of its engines. Forced to bail out, Trevor jumps from the still open cargo doors and parachutes to safety. The plane crashes into the Alamo Sea. Mission objectives *Get in the plane. *Fly to the cargo plane. *Fly close to the rear of the cargo plane. *Fly inside the cargo plane. *Take out the guards. *Fly the cargo plane back to McKenzie Field. *Jump from the plane. *Parachute to safety. Trivia *This missions bears similarities to the GTA San Andreas missions N.O.E., Stowaway and Freefall combined together. *Trevor mentions Hove Beach, a neighborhood in Liberty City. *The plane will always crash into the Alamo Sea regardless where the player actually bails out. *On approach to the cargo plane while in the Duster, Ron claims the cargo plane has four jets however it has four pods each containg two jets. *The soldier carrying the Rocket Launcher will only shoot 3 or 4 rockets at the player. *In the beta mission, there was a Crusader instead of a Mesa. *This mission is started by Franklin, but only Trevor is playable. *After this mission, the player can dive in the Alamo Sea to collect the gear that was inside the plane. The crash site is almost directly north of the Stab City trailer park. *The McKenzie Field Airstrip seems to be too small for the Cargo Plane to land on. *If the player doesn't pull the cargoplane up and allows the jets to fly alongside, a brief cutscene will play, where the fighter pilot and Trevor exchange hand signals. This may be similar to the hand signals exchanged between Andreas Prodromou, a flight attendent, and the pilot from the Hellenic Air Force in the Helios Airways Flight 522 air disaster. The hand gestures from the crash can be seen here . Gallery Jets-GTAV.jpg Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 36 Minor Turbulence|Minor Turbulence Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V